youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Infobox help
This is the infobox help page for the YouTuber and YouTuber1 infoboxes. The YouTube infobox is used for regular YouTube channels and consists of the channel info, social media, and videos.The YouTuber1 infobox generally functions the same way as the YouTuber infobox, but is used when the channel does not have a set URL. YouTuber Infobox Username The Username field refers to the YouTuber's channel link. In this field, you need to insert the YouTuber's URL name. For example, if the url is https://www.youtube.com/pewdiepie, insert pewdiepie into the field. Correctly filling out this field will display the YouTuber's subscribe button with the number of subscribers in the "Subscribers" field. If the YouTuber does not have a set URL name, such as https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDpAJMYiqRtwJpIcYD2Vd8w, insert the random assortment of letters and numbers into the Profile field. Also, be sure you are using the YouTuber1 template if the YouTuber does not have a set URL name. The Profile field's name in the source editor is, username. Image The Image field refers to the image of a YouTuber's appearance, YouTube Icon, and their logo. It is simple to add these in, if the YouTuber ever made a recent screenshot of themselves (on Twitter, Instagram, etc), you can add it as their appearance. For their YouTube Icon, right click on their YouTube Icon, select copy image address, and paste the address in the URL. If you see "s288" (or any other number), change it to at least 300 or more (recommended: 900). Save that image and place it as YouTube Icon. And if the YouTuber has a logo, it can be found via Google Images. (Note: Appearances and Logo is not required) The Image field's name in the source editor is, image. Style The Style field refers to the YouTuber's video style and/or the general genre of their content. If the YouTube uploads Minecraft videos, their style would be "Gaming". If the YouTuber uploads vlogs, their style would be "Vlogging". The Style field's name in the source editor is style. Join Date Join Date refers to the YouTuber's join date. In this field, please do not abbreviate month names. In order to retrieve the YouTuber's join date, follow these steps. # Navigate to the YouTuber's channel # Click on the right-most tab, titled "About" # Look for "Joined xyz" Please use month/day/year, when adding a join date. The Date Joined field's name in the source editor is join date. Withdrawal Withdrawal is the date of when the YouTuber stopped uploading. The last video's upload date is what will be placed. You may not need to add one, if the user is currently active. Twitter The Twitter field refers to the YouTuber's Twitter account link. In this field, insert the user's @ Twitter name. Do not add the @''' symbol. If there are multiple Twitter accounts, add the Twitter names into the Twitter2 field, Twitter3 field, etc. The '''Twitter field's name in the source editor is Twitter. Facebook The Facebook field refers to the YouTuber's Facebook account link. In this field, insert the user's Facebook URL name. If there are multiple Facebook accounts, add the Facebook names into the Facebook2 field, Facebook3 field, etc. The Facebook field's name in the source editor is Facebook. Other Media The Other Media field refers to the YouTuber's official accounts on any website other than Facebook and Twitter. This can be Reddit, Instagram, Steam, Spotify, Ask.fm, etc. In this field, insert the link (use single square brackets), and add the website name after the link (preceded by a space). Follow it with a line-break if there are any other links after it. For example, if the link is https://www.instagram.com/pewdiepie/, insert Instagram into the field. Add directly after the link if you would like to place more links after it. The Other Media field's name in the source editor is other media. Videos The Vids field refers to the YouTuber's video count. In this field, you would insert the YouTuber's video count followed by a plus sign. For example, if the YouTuber has 382 videos, insert 380+ into the Vids field. The Videos field’s name in the source editor is vids. Schedule The Schedule field refers to the YouTuber's uploading schedule. In this field, insert the days the YouTuber uploads their videos. If the YouTuber uploads videos daily or weekly, you can insert Daily, Twice Daily, Weekly, etc. into the field. The Schedule field's name in the source editor is update. Status The Status field refers to the YouTuber's upload status. In this field, the three acceptable values are "Active", "Inactive" and “Semi–active”. The YouTuber is active if they have uploaded a video in the past month, the YouTuber is inactive if they haven't uploaded a video in the past month. The Status field's name in the source editor is status. Associates The Associates field refer's to the YouTuber's friends or other YouTubers the main YouTuber collaborates with. Add a YouTuber in the field, and if there is more YouTubers, add a bull in between the YouTuber's name so it has more layouts. The Associates field's name in the source editor is associates. Full Name The Full Name field refer's to the YouTuber's real life full name. If a YouTuber's full name is revealed by the YouTuber himself, you may add it. (Leaking it will violate the Wikitubia Privacy rule). The Full Name field's name in the source editor is full name. Nationality The Nationality field refer's to a Country the YouTuber was born in. Simply add in a Country the YouTuber was born in. The Nationality field's name in the source editor is nationality. Residence The Residence field refer's to a Country the YouTuber is living in right now. If the YouTuber still lives in the same Country he/she was born in, it's not required to place in the same Country. It is okay to put a state and the Country at the same time. Example: Texas, United States. (Leaking the residence it will violate Wikitubia's Privacy rule). The Residence field's name in the source editor is residence. Category:Community